


So... Pie Then? (Frank Zhang x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canadian, Cute, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Pie, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: It's Thanksgiving! But Frank is Canadian.





	So... Pie Then? (Frank Zhang x Reader)

A/N: Yes this is short. It is 6 pm, I've spent to whole day at my sister's house, I am very tired, and after I write this I am going to bed. Also most of it is dialogue because once again I'm too tired to write detail.

"Frank guess what!" you yelled running into the living of your shared apartment.

"What?" Frank asked you from the couch.

"I just found two amazing recipes!" You said bouncing a bit Frank looked confused. You sighed, "But..."

"But what?" Frank asked tilting his head.

"I can't choose which I should make," you deadpan. Frank looked clueless.

"Why can't you make both?"

"Because Annabeth asked for one or the other!" you burst out and collapse on the couch next to your confused boyfriend.

"And Annabeth needs," Frank paused to look at the two slips of paper in your hand, "a pie or cranberry sauce for?"

You blinked at Frank in astonishment. He returned the look. There was a silence before you spoke.

"Did, did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

He nodded his head after a moment of thought, "I can't think of any holiday coming up that would require you to make food for."

Your face morphs into one of shock, "Thanksgiving is in three days?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! How did you don't know this?!" you question him while standing up.

"I'm Canadian."

Once again, silence envelopes both of you. You face-palm.

"Riiiggghhhttt," you drag out looking down at the recipes in your hand.

"It's alright," Frank said with a smile, being his usual cute self.

"So... pie then?" you asked him holding up said recipe.

"Sure."

Frank got up and took the recipe from your hand and looked it over. You didn't think it looked to difficult. So you grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. Step one done. Now to go shopping.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Or happy random thursday! ~ Morgan


End file.
